The Flower, the Funlover, the Flyer, and the Fatechanger
by The Girl With Fire
Summary: Rapunzel, Jack Frost, Hiccup, and Merida run away to follow their dreams... but they will have to face evil like they never have before, all in a journey full of friendship. Mericcup and Jackunzel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone who opens this story! Nice to meet you if you haven't read my previous story and welcome back to the wonderful people that are reading my previous story!**

Rapunzel POV

_"__Rapunzel?"_

_"__Yes mother?"_

_"__Never speak about the lights again."_

_"__Yes mother."_

The conversation I had with my mother repeats over and over in my head.

"Oh Pascal, I never asked for anything else! This is my dream, why can't she understand that?" I sigh to my reptilian best friend. The lizard gives a pointed look, then points out the window with his tail.

"Leave? But Pascal, mother wouldn't approve…" I trail off as I start to realize. Why should I care about what mother thinks? If she won't understand me and leave me hear for days without giving me one sign of true affection, then I will be better off by myself.

Pascal points to the painting I recently painted. It was of a girl, me, sitting on a ledge staring at the floating lights. I always wanted to go, but mother forbids me to. She says evil people will cut off my hair and sell it, because it has healing properties. If I cut it, it turns brown and loses its power, but I am strong enough to handle myself out there.

"You know what Pascal? I'm going to do it. I'm going to leave this tower. I'm going to live my dream." Pascal gives me an encouraging nod. I gather us a small supply of food and put it in a sack.

I step out onto the ledge. Pascal ties himself around a couple of long magical blonde strands of my hair. I tie my satchel to another section, then whip the rest around the wooden branch that sticks out of the window.

"You ready Pascal?" I murmur. He nods his approval.

"Look at the world, and I'm half way to it…" I murmur

"Should I…" I look back at the room I had.

"No." I say determined.

"Here I go!" I jump and fly through the air. I stop as my feet are about to touch the ground.

"Its so beautiful!" I cry. I start running through the glen where my tower is located. I Burst through the ivy curtain that hides my location.

"I'm free!" I yell.

**Writing in Rapunzel's POV was hard. Sorry this was so short… hehehehe…**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! **

Hiccup POV

I walk inside the secret valley where I hide my pet dragon and best friend.

"Tootheless, bud, we are going a little vacation." Toothless' ears perk up when he hears my voice. I drop the barrel of fish and my sack full of supplies.

"Forever." I add on, tying my stuff to his make-shift saddle. I hop onto his back. Toothless adjusts himself to make himself comfortable.

"Ready bud?" I say. Toothless nudges me as I hop on to his back. I rub the spines going down his back.

"Lets go." I say wearily. Toothless takes off, but gives me vibe asking me why we're leaving.

"Toothless, they want me to kill a dragon. A poor, innocent dragon. I can't do it." I sigh as I lean forward to rest on his neck.

"Thats just cold-blooded murder. Its just best for me to leave." Toothless snorts as he continues to fly over Berk.

"I'm not gonna miss much here… you know the people here. And, I was never accepted into this society." I stroke his dark scales as I look back. A flash of blonde appears on the forest floor.

"Astrid…" I murmur. She was my crush from ever since I could remember. I'm not even sure why I like her… its not like she ever gave me the time of day. Toothless snorts.

"Well, its not like they get any better than that," I shoot back, defending her.

"But, bud, theres so much more to look forward too! Think of it, no more rules, or people who tell you you can't do it, or anything like that either." I say, a little more up-beat. Toothless seems to agree with me, and shoots a blast of fire out of his mouth.

"Oh, crap." I say sarcastically. My eyebrows and hair get singed on the edges.

"Thanks for nothing, you useless reptile." I tell my dragon sarcastically. Toothless snorts.

"Let the adventure begin," I say as I ride across the sea into the sunset.

**The moment I was typing this, TWO people followed! Thank you so much! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't keep writing like this… not in first person…**

**I am going to write in a writing style a little more easier for myself. I'm just sitting here at home, sick. **

Merida POV

_Merida releases a breath after she shoots the arrow. It splits Wee D. arrow clean in half. A ghost of a smile flickers over her face, then she turns to see the angry face of her mum. _

"Angus, _she _broke my bow. She knows how important it is to me!" Merida paces angrily in front of her horse.

"I can't get married to someone I don't love. I just can't." Merida stops and sits down on the grass.

"You know what Angus? We are running away." Angus whinnies indignantly. He liked being pampered as a castle horse.

"Well, if I get married, my husband won't allow me to ride and shoot arrows. You'll go to some poncey little twit and I'll be stuck inside." Angus whinnies remorsefully.

"I just got to get to my spare bow," Merida states.

"I left it in the woods. Along with a bundle of food and some clothes." Merida says.

_Well, I thought that I would have to run away soon anyways, with my family being like it is.." _Merida thought.

_Best to be prepared…"_

Merida glances back with a look that said, _keep your butt there_

Angus rolled his eyes, and Merida ran down the path into the woods, disappearing into the dense forests. A moment later, her bushy head pokes out with the bundle of food and supplies.

"I always did like my old bow better," Merida sighed, looking back at the castle.

"Well, Angus, its time to go." Merida shot a sad glance back to her old home, and a weary one towards the forest.

"Here goes nothing…" Merida murmurs, and she takes off on her loyal horse into the wild mysterious unknown.

**Ok… Sorry I took forever to update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to **

**DinoRhino **

**for reviewing!**

**I appreciate every single review, because it lets me know that people are still reading my story.**

"Oy, get inside boy! Its bloody freezing outside! What do you think you're doing!" Loud voices pierced the quiet night.

"Sorry mum, I'm coming inside," A quiet voice replied. The voice belonged to Jackson Overland Frost, a usually mischievous boy who was very active. Jack tilted his head back so that he could enjoy the harsh winds against his face. Many claimed that he couldn't feel cold, and it was true. The cold never really bothered him.

Jack sighed.

_Don't be selfish, Jack. You have to this. Its easier to feed a family of three instead a family of four, _Jack told himself.

_Besides, you could always come back here when you earn enough money. This is for your family, Jack. Do this for them. _Jack sighed again. He dropped his head to his hands.

"I feel torn apart," he mumbled.

Jack looked up to the sky. He could just make out the moon. The silvery craters looked like a face.

"I have to this. Its whats best, isn't it," Jack said to the moon.

"I'm doing this for my family. I will be able to come back. I can do this." Jack rambled to the moon. The moon winked. Jacks eyes widened in surprise, then he slowed them.

"The stress is getting to me." He mumbled.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you to get back inside? Don't make me come to the window!" His mums voice rang out again.

Jacks mind spun.

_Its now or never. Go on, you know what you have to do._

Jack bit his lip, glanced back at the barely held together shack they lived in, and towards the cold streets of the town.

_Go. GO. GO! _His mind screamed at him.

Jack got up and sprinted to the town. He ran through the streets and into the dense forests next to the town. He ran for another minute into the woods. Jack stopped and rested against a tree.

_Shit, I forgot supplies._


	5. AN

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"strongHiatus! I want to finish the Hogwarts au before I continue this one! I did pick up with Mericcup a-z, though, so feel free to check that out!/strong/span/p 


End file.
